The Hot Tub
by Shadowfax220
Summary: Erotica: This story is for you… my loyal reader. Use that wonderful imagination of yours grab your favorite Winchester and picture yourself in this story with him. Warning adult content


Disclaimer: No, I don't own um!

_This story is for you… my loyal reader. Before you start I want you to snuggle up with your very favorite Winchester. Are you all comfy? Good now use that wonderful imagination of yours and picture yourself in the hot tub with him because this story is about the two of you…._

**The Hot Tub**

The others had gone leaving them alone in the hot tub. Blue Oyster Cults, Burning for you played on the juke box. He looked at her his eyebrows rose and a grin split his face as his hand came up and his finger wiggled an invitation, a demand.

Her eyes blazed at the thought of what he offered. She smiled as she swam across the hot tub stopping just in front of him. She reached up pulled at the bikini top she wore lifting it off her and tossing it aside before reaching down and similarly discarding the bottoms.

His gaze fell to her breasts mesmerized at the water lapping gently around her nipples. He reached out his fingers stroking the soft skin of her breasts. He swallowed, his breaths deepening as he leaned closer his tongue taking the place of his fingers. He kissed and licked at her beautiful mounds finding her nipples and suckling.

Her body arched in response to his hot wet mouth on her breasts a moan escaped as her hands came up wrapping in his beautiful dark hair, forcing her breast deeper into his mouth.

His hands cupped her bottom lifting her, pulling her onto his lap. She could feel the hard thick shape of him pinned between them as his mouth left her breast. He moved them closer to the edge of the hot tub. She gazed him her sensual mouth finding his, nibbling gently at his lower lip until he lowered his head and captured her mouth with his devouring her with his passionate kiss until she was breathless.

Her mouth left his, trailing kisses down his neck, across his throat and to his chest. She reached up with her hands and pushed at the hard wall of his chest until he leaned back resting his head on the edge of the hot tub.

The churning water of the hot tub lapped at them both tantalizing them with bubbles the raced along their sensitized skin.

He groaned as her kisses turned to nibbles and quick delightful bites that sent waves of pleasure coursing though him. His body hardened in response to her efforts. She looked up at him staring into his lust darkened eyes before taking a deep breath and sinking beneath the surface.

He groaned as her mouth found him, engulfed him. Her tongue swirled around his shaft as she sucked gently at him. Her hands dug into his thighs in an effort to help her say below the surface the pain of her nails digging into him only a adding to the intense pleasure. Her hair floated around him teasing his skin with the silky feel of it as she worked her magic on him.

He was drifting in a sea of numbing pleasure by the time she released him and rose to the surface for air. His breaths were coming in great gasps but he reached out his hands cradling her face holding her. His mouth slid over hers tasting her, feeling the carnal need growing within him with each dart of his tongue.

He reached down once again cupping her bottom and pulling her closer. He lifted her up turning and placing her on the edge of the hot tub. He spread her legs opening her to him fully.

She looked down at him kneeling between her thighs her eyes darkening with hunger as excitement tore through her. His feral gaze rested on her eyes as he rubbed his head on her thigh nibbling and kissing his way to her. His hot breath blew on her wet body sending shivers of pleasure through her. His teeth scraped high on her thigh teasing her.

His tongue flicked out tasting her. She jumped nearly screaming from the intense pleasure of that single stroke. His tongue drove into her deeper, striking again and again while his lips nibbled around her entrance driving her to the edge of sanity and over the edge as she came shattering into fragments around him as he lapped at the cream of her until every last drop was gone.

His erection was painfully hard. His need for relief urgent his desire to feel himself deep inside her connected as they were meant to be. He looked at her face the saw the same hunger in her eyes the same need. He stood up rising above her as she sat on the edge of the hot tub. Her eyes widened as she recognized the primal need burning in his eyes.

He drove his shaft into her feeling her burning channel clench tightly around him. She was so tight, so wet for him that he moaned in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around him forcing him closer, deeper. He pulled back and struck again pounding in even further.

He tried to keep the pace slow, sensual but need drove him and as her hot tight sheath gripped him tighter almost painfully his rhythm increased until he was slamming into her. He felt her shudder, heard her scream and then exploded around him as he thrust into her over and over until he too was screaming from the intense ecstasy of their joining.

She shattered again yelling his name and driving him to his own screaming orgasm as he buried himself again and again until every last drop of his seed was lost in her burning core.

He smiled down at her weary form lifting her gently and cradling her to him as he sank back down into the hot tub holding her tightly against his rock hard body and kissing her tenderly.

**A/N – Well? What did you think? Please review!**


End file.
